Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Riruka takes things too far when calling on Chad... MA


**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

"Do you always keep a lady waiting?!"

Chad was expressionless, looking down at the small girl who had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his chest. After a moment, he touched the back of his head, giving a simple "Sorry…"

A vein broke out at Riruka's temple. "What?! Is that all you have to say?!" She held up her cell phone – glamorized to the extreme with rhinestones and other decorations – and went on. "If you just answered your cell phone, I wouldn't have had to come all the way out here to deal with you! I'd already be at Xcution, seeing what that Ichigo guy looks like!" Her rage swelled. "It's all your fault!" Her boot kicked at his shin with all her strength, but her strength paled in Chad's indomitable stature. She instead was on the floor, clutching at her leg as it shook from the rebounded impact.

As she whimpered, Chad's only reply was a repeated "Sorry…"

Riruka shot a glare up at him, a tear beading in the corner of her eye. His apologies were perhaps more infuriating than his oafishness. All around, Chad was proving himself more trouble than he was worth! So what if he was friends with that Ichigo guy?! If Ginjo already got Ichigo on their side, what need did Xcution have for this giant dolt?

Riruka had been sent out to collect Chad after Ichigo had contacted the Fullbringers. She had tried his phone; no answer. She went to his house; no answer. Not until late evening and after a long, furious rant did she stumble upon him, dozing in an alleyway. What he was doing there, she'd no idea.

"Do you always fall asleep in weird places like that? What are you, some homeless drifter?!" She stomped her foot angrily, fuming. "Why'd I have to get you, anyway? Ginjo should've had to do it! He's the only one you talk to, isn't he?!" She wheeled on Chad, stopping him in his tracks. "Oi! Don't you have anything to say besides 'sorry' over and over?"

Chad was silent, staring down at her as she bounced in anger.

"Don't you have a thought in your head?!" she burst out, and again was answered with stubborn silence. Hand making a rare fist, she threw a punch at his midsection with an angry "Bastard!" What she hit might've been a brick wall! The backlash of hitting Chad's hardened stomach crippled her, making her drop to the ground to nurse her bruised hand. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Sniveling, she glared up at him, looking more like a pouty child than a furious woman. "I can't believe you let me do that," she blubbered. She fought back her tears. "Why don't you warn someone that you're a freak built like a rock?!"

"… Sorry…"

That was Riruka's breaking point. She wanted to, had to hurt this idiot! There was one spot that would drop any man. She knew this and went for it with an uppercut and a shout at him. She knocked him hard in the groin and expected him to immediately fall. What happened instead was Chad wavering slightly, stumbling back a little bit, and making an uncomfortable grunt. Pain, he tolerated, even at its most intense. One eye stared wide at her from beyond his shaggy locks, but he didn't say a word.

But he was not the only one speechless. Never mind the fact that her ultimate attack left the target unfazed, just what had she gotten into?! Riruka's hand was still, and she stared at it with a blank face while beads of sweat began to break out. Scarlet slowly began to fill the color of her cheeks. Chad's pants weren't very baggy, so up this close, she could see definitive outlines of objects within, which she did. Added to the fact that her fist clearly could feel what it had hit and all around it.

Was he carrying around two baseballs and a bat in there?!

Slowly, Riruka retreated, still staring at the apparent outline. "Just… just what are you?" she murmured, hypnotized. She didn't expect a real answer and didn't get one. Chad's eye simply remained transfixed on her after the bold assault.

Riruka was not green with the anatomy of men. And there was no way Chad was hefting something of that size around! He… he must've been one of those delusional losers who walked around with a cucumber in his pants to convince people his was bigger than baby corn! This was not a matter of interest – that's what she convinced herself of, at least. This was about exposing a phony!

The alley they had strolled in was empty; the houses beyond dark, so most people around must've been in bed. She felt bolder that no one could watch and gossip. "Let me see that!" she growled, making her blush look like one of anger. Chad, being so polite and soft-spoken most times, tried to intervene with her hands and his zipper, but she was quick, nimble and determined. She unlatched his button and yanked down his fly almost angrily. Checkered boxers underneath; easier to maneuver than briefs, and far less stupid-looking.

Chad gave a grunt when Riruka grabbed the object in his underwear and brought it to light. She first gave a victorious laugh, thinking that she held a log of salami. But she soon realized that salami was attached to Chad, and that the tip could recede to expose a bulbous knob with a slit at the very tip.

She didn't think it was possible, even for a giant like him! Yet there he hung, a dark-fleshed cock that could almost span the length of her face. And he wasn't even hard! If it was – she swallowed as she contemplated – it'd look like he was swinging around a miniature club from his pants.

"You shouldn't," grumbled Chad as his hands went to retrieve his penis and hide it. His nonchalant grab wasn't quick enough, and Riruka's small hand held him at his base. He made no expression – aside from the merest tic of his eye – but he did grunt. He kept still when the hand rubbed on him.

Riruka stared up at him with determination as her fist began to vigorously stroke the heavy cock. "I want to see how big it gets," she said arrogantly. She hugged his thigh, her chin resting against his hip while still jerking the cock over her shoulder. "You probably think this makes you so cool. That's why you think you can just do what you want."

Chad never acted like he was better than anyone, or cooler; and he certainly didn't do whatever he wanted. But arguing with this petite girl just seemed to stir more problems. As modest as he was, Chad felt it was just best to let the girl do as she pleased until she grew tired. She seemed not to have much stamina; he at least hoped that.

It was true that working the dick in her hand had already tired her. She hated manual labor and already felt a loathsome bead of sweat forming from her exertion. She should've known that, for a cock this big, it'd take a bit longer for enough blood to lift it to full mast. At this rate, she'd run out of gas, and then Chad could boast that he was too much for her! Steel will and haughty stubbornness flashed in her eyes. No way was this loser going to get the better of her!

Moving back and clutching his semi-hard penis, Riruka held it straight forward. She looked down the length of the intimidating thing, mustered her courage and then grumbled a threat to him if he ever chose to speak of this. Chad hadn't time to comply, for Riruka daringly wolfed down his package in one fell swoop. Her mouth surged forward until he was pressing against the back of her throat. Her lips then sealed around his girth, as if trying to keep him caught. She insistently pushed her face forward, her eyes watering up from having him cram down her tiny throat. Yet still, she pushed onward, determined to at least meet halfway down his length.

Again, Chad grunted, his lips curling just slightly as the pigtailed girl fought to swallow more of him. He wanted to warn her, advise her not to bite off more than she could chew – wrong choice of words – but when Riruka's hands moved to his butt to try to pull him into her orifice, he knew that it would be wasted breath. She wanted as much of him as she could get.

While trying to shove him in, Riruka's face contorted with effort, frustration and disdain. Her tongue was pinned underneath the large dick, and she felt every bulging vein. More than that, she tasted his musk. She preferred refined sweetness. His bitter salt was an offense to her.

But, despite the displeasures – the taste, the inability to breathe properly – there was success to be had. The yield of the cock was lessening. She could feel the throb of rushing blood. She could have smiled and would have, but fear suddenly consumed her. If he got rigid in her mouth, what if he got stuck? Such a little girl on such a huge dick?!

Immediately, she had to forfeit all that she had struggled to consume, and with no dignity either! There was a messy Shlop! when her mouth pulled off, along with strands of spit breaking between them. The cock jutted upward when released. It was even more grand than Riruka had feared. Her panting hitched when she observed it, straining out the front of Chad's jeans like a brown obelisk. The foreskin had mostly peeled back, and the head shown wetly in the light of the streetlamps.

"It…" Her voice stumbled. "It's a monster," she marveled, dumbstruck. She knew what she said, and she hated that it would stroke the giant's ego. At the same time, however, it was just something she had to say. She had to wonder how his heart could spare so much blood to make this club solid. Trying to take this in her mouth; it just didn't seem possible. At the same time…

She turned her head away with a "Harrumph!" She tried to act like it was no big deal. The size of a man's dick didn't matter to her; she always felt it was the attractiveness of the man. She looked up at the shaggy-haired latino. How dull could one person look? That one-eyed stare; it was more creepy than attractive. A big, dumb brute. She wouldn't be caught dead on his arm, much less fuck him!

Yet his cock once again brought her eyes to it. An affront to her sense of cuteness: large, hulking, masculine, no subtlety. It twitched, and out oozed a bit of the passion his expression belied.

He probably wanted to pour all of his essence into her, she thought with disgust. Or on her! Over her face and breasts! She snorted and stood up swiftly. Her fists were once again on her waist as she leaned forward to Chad, trying to get right up in his face. "I bet you think I'll let you do whatever you want," she snapped at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her breasts ever-so-slightly wobbled in the movement. "Well, you can't!" She held up a finger. "It's what I want! And I don't want you walking into Xcution, waving that thing around like you own the place!"

Chad said not a word. Even if he wasn't the silent type, how could he answer to Riruka's accusations? And when her hands suddenly went under her skirt, he finally made an utterance. "What…?"

"Don't say a thing," she ordered, looking as calm as she could with a blush as her panties were pulled down. If anyone was coming up from behind, they'd have a clear view of her naked butt and neatly-trimmed quim while she daintily removed her underwear from her person. She folded the pink-striped undies, and then passed them to Chad. "Hold these, but don't you dare sniff them, pervert!"

It all was happening so fast. Chad barely registered as his large hand was given the folded panties – which he noticed were damp – before Riruka crawled on him. Physical activity wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but she managed to hoist herself up onto the large man and cling to him. Desperately, her legs clutched at his sides and her left arm wrapped around his neck. She wasn't strong enough to keep herself elevated like this for long; her feeble muscles would eventually tire, and she'd slip. Chad had no choice but to catch her buttocks when she drooped on him. She scolded him twice: once for taking so long to help a lady, and the second for grabbing her bottom. With his steely hands on both cheeks, she felt an embarrassing draft over her tiny, exposed anus.

"Don't put your hands wherever you want," she chided, glaring right into his eye and bangs.

"But…"

"I said don't say a thing!" She gave him a hard stare before glancing down at the matter at hand. She couldn't see it beneath her, but she certainly felt the hard piece prodding upward, sometimes coming close enough to brush her delicate skin. He was so eager, she told herself with a scowl. What a deplorable pervert, taking advantage of her like this.

Reaching down, she grabbed the cock – once again feeling a shock by its sheer size – and prepared to line him up. Her hips swayed and rocked, trying to find the right position to accept the impalement.

"We shouldn't…"

"One more word, and you'll pay!" That was her final warning. Her lithe body did not seem very intimidating, but her sharp voice certainly compensated. True, there wasn't much she was capable of, but a girl of her mentality, she'd think of some way to humiliate him.

"Alright," she breathed quietly, shakily. "Here we go."

She'd found her mark; the cock's head was already bumping against her wet labia. All it took was a descent. She briefly looked at Chad's face; he wanted to protest, yet his voice was sealed at her own admonishment. At least he could do that right. Carefully, feeling a sense of pride and elation, her heartbeat racing, Riruka started to move down. Her tight entrance did not immediately give, but it was only a matter of time before Chad's huge length split her and split her wide!

Riruka couldn't contain a sharp gasp when the large head pierced her. Nothing she'd had before came close to rivaling this idiot's size! Even so, she continued her downward journey, nice and slow. She was holding her breath; she could practically hear her body giving way as the cock made its way inside her, shoving aside her walls and stretching them to their limits. So overwhelmed, she faltered, and her rear end dropped suddenly.

" _Gah!_ " Such a noise should have never left her lips, yet she could not help it when Chad's member barreled into her and slammed hard against her limit, pressing, almost stretching her cervical wall inward. It was an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. She grit her teeth and stared skyward, wide-eyed. _So big!_

For a long while, she did not move or say anything, just stared at the night sky. Chad was also unflinching for the most part; however, as impassive as he was, he could not help a grunt or two when feeling the snug girl convulse around his length. He was just about half-buried in her, but it was enough. He twitched, and a dollop of pre-cum smeared her insides.

It was that feeling of his translucent fluid pasting her cervix that helped reel Riruka back to herself. It still stung to contain him, but she was not to be outdone. This dolt would not overcome her! She brought her gaze back to him. "You," she began, wheezing, "you think you can stop me with this?" To show her resilience, she lifted her body up – a noisy, drenched squelch as she ran up along his cock – and eased back down. She forced Chad to grunt again from this subtle rub. "A loser like you can't bother me."

She said this, yet as her body began to lift up and down on him, her breathing became heavier – and not in a long course of time. That detestable bead of sweat had spread to a full sheen over her deeply-flushed face. It was bad enough that she was so wet that her juices were now spilling down Chad's cock in rivulets, but now, she was also certain he could discern her hardened nipples through her blouse. Her breasts rubbed firmly against him, rolling up and down. She glanced down at them once when they were forced upward. Yes, her nipples were on proud display, sticking out against her shirt.

She mentally cursed. The fabric over them was chafing! They begged for attention, for freedom! So much so that she could not last long. With a growl, she reached up with one hand – vaguely thankful that Chad could easily support her – and tugged her loose collar down until her tits were freed. Modest he may have been, but Chad could not resist gazing at the plump, pale breasts that were forced into view with tantalizing nipples on display. He had felt them against his chest – as Riruka had feared – but beholding them was truly splendid.

"I bet you wanted to see them," scolded Riruka, hoisting herself up until only the first three inches of his dick were inside of her. "I didn't want you to try to pull them out. Here, get an eyeful, pervert!" She shoved Chad's face into her bosom, watching as his one eye opened wide with shock when he drowned in her assets. This action did stall her downward thrusts, but just the three inches were well enough to sate her.

With Chad rather unresponsive – despite her provocation – Riruka put her hand to her right breast to play with it, stimulating the tip as it desired, flicking and pulling at the nub with lustful fondness. When was this idiot going to take the hint, do as he obviously desired and put his mouth on them?! She could not outright tell him to suck on them – not without losing her dignity – so she settled on calling him a stupid pervert and continued to run her pussy on his tip.

Her grip was so tight, and since her concentration was on the tip, Chad's foreskin would roll up and down as her body moved. She was so wet, slickening him, teasing his head and daring him to lose control. A man of lesser stature would have lost all control by now and would have already had Riruka pinned against the wall, fucking her as hard as possible in spite of her slew of insults until emptying in her. But Chad reserved and squashed those barbaric feelings. Every temptation, he would endure. But it certainly became more difficult when, during a particularly deep insertion, Riruka's channel clenched more firmly than before, and a wash of hot fluid gushed over him, showering the alley ground.

Riruka contained her scream as she came; she could not give Chad the satisfaction! Her teeth clenched and her back arched more profoundly than when she first impaled herself on his length. Her muscles tightened in flux, her waist impulsively jerking and grounding against the large teenager's pelvis. She swore in her mind, unable to curse out loud while maintaining a high-pitched whine. She'd even taken him deeper than ever before; it felt like he was twitching against her gut! Never had she been this high or out of control! She needed to come back to herself.

She allowed herself a few more haphazard gyrations to tease her protruding clit a bit longer. Then, pulling herself forward, she slumped like a bag of bones. Panting and sweating – neither were things she liked doing – she managed to throw a glare Chad's way. "That wasn't because of you," she grumbled – more like pouted.

Chad, of course, didn't say anything. In fact, he wondered if this meant she would dismount, ask for her panties back and be on their way. True, from this point on, he'd walk with an obvious limp and an obvious lump, but at least they'd be back on track. Yet Riruka proved her stubbornness when she sighed and returned to the task of rocking against him. Her methods had changed; instead of lifting and dropping in standard fashion, now she curled towards him, bare tits making a drag against his sternum, and then reversed the curl. The motion provided excellent grinding on his prick, so much so that he could not help making noises from time to time.

No way was he going to beat her! Riruka moved like a woman possessed with the will to defeat another. She did not shove her breasts in his face like before, though he often came face-to-face with them. She did not curse at or insult him either. Her hips wagged and swayed, trying every motion she could think of. She was going to make him cum if it was the last thing she did!

Fortifying herself, enduring as much pressure as she could, she slammed down on his cock, grunting huskily each time Chad pushed through her channel. The swollen penis thumped more often and dabbed higher quantities of pre-cum in her hole, swashing against her pummeled cervix. Chad's stoic demeanor was starting to crumble. He could control his voice somewhat – losing a few grunts and deep-throated groans – but he was showing signs of breaking. Beads of sweat began to appear on his stressed face.

Riruka moved like a woman possessed! She hardly had any rhythm, moving on sheer willpower as she pushed through a string of orgasms. Her tiny hands had curled around Chad's broad shoulders, her manicured nails biting his skin to leave deep marks. Her pussy quivered around his cock, gushing from time to time as she stumbled into another climax. She'd certainly feel this exhaustion for days, and probably a little sore too! But this man would not overcome her!

" _Yah~!_ " She hated to lose control like that, but it was impossible not to scream when she felt her hardest orgasm yet. She almost fell off of Chad when she dropped backward, only barely catching herself at the last second by strengthening her hold of his shoulders. With such space between them, she gazed down her body – breasts were still out – and watched in degrading rapture as her cunt sprayed her juices around the pillar corking her convulsing hole. Her body tightened, squeezing Chad with an unending lust. It was all she could muster. Her body was giving out. She'd have to admit defeat and dismount, or she'd lose her mind… here in this filthy alley, with this dorky giant.

There was a grunt. At first, Riruka thought nothing of it, still regaining herself and preparing to rid herself of pride. Then she felt a hotness spread through her loins. Surely she wasn't prepped for another orgasm so soon. It soon became apparent that that was not the case, for Chad involuntarily jerked his hips against her, and a second wave of heat spread through her.

Her eyes flashed wide and downward again. To her horror, she saw distinctive trickles of white ebbing from their union, accompanied by visual twitched of the half-embedded dick. "I-idiot!" She panicked. "Not inside me!" She lifted herself, wincing as the cock dragged through her tender muscles, and took herself off just in time to catch the third burst of semen on her pussy. Chad's member twitched mightily and continued to eject his essence. With nowhere to go, Riruka's lower half was the sole target. She grimaced as the hot fluids gushed over her pelvis in mighty bursts; as she might have guessed, the quantities of each discharged was far larger than normal. The pretty, trimmed hair above her slit was matted underneath the white goo, as was the slit itself. Even her anus received a helping or two as Chad rode through his orgasm, unhindered and unaided. His cock just jerked and twitched, spilling his spunk like a volcano spewing lava. She even felt his hands tighten on her little rear end whilst going with the waves.

Then, as the bursts dwindled to smaller quantities and lesser strengths, Chad gave a sigh, like he'd been holding his breath the duration of this session. He looked at Riruka and saw the horror on her face as she contemplated the full mess washed over her pelvis, thighs and asshole. Then a glare was shot his way. Not a word was said, but the order resonated: Put me down!\

Chad, very carefully, lowered Riruka off of him until she touched ground. Her legs wobbled, but she caught herself. Spreading her legs in a fashion that was otherwise undignified, she hiked up her skirt to keep it away from Chad's cum. She could not believe it. So much, and some still drizzled out of her hole. How much of his revolting sperm was she carrying inside her? She hated to think of one having a 'successful' journey inside her.

"Stupid!" she barked at him, looking up from the mess. "You came inside me! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Chad looked right at her. The impassiveness was slowly being regained on his features. "You told me not to say a word," he vindicated himself.

Riruka was caught off guard by the ridiculous and stupid answer. If it was something that important, he should have said something. Her fury was building. She wanted to punch his face, or kick him as hard as she could in the groin. There was no possible way he could annoy her any more than he just had.

…

"… Sorry."


End file.
